The Moon Comes Over the Tower
}} The Moon Comes Over the Tower is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough * Speak to Emily Ortal near the entrance to the Lucky 38 to begin the quest. She may also appear in the House Resort near Camp Golf (using wait option just inside) and also has been known to appear when the Courier leaves the Nellis hangars and when the Courier finishes Lonesome Road. She will ask the player to bug Mr. House's mainframe. (If she doesn't appear outside the Lucky 38, the player needs to progress further in the main quest line. The player needs to deal with Benny or initiate combat in The Tops in order to get Emily to appear.) * Enter the Lucky 38 casino. * Entering the main casino, turn left and head up the stairs to the VIP lounge. * Activate the terminal behind the bar. * Choose the option to bug the network. * Head back outside the casino. Emily should be at the bottom of the stairs or immediately to the left (near the gate to the next part of the strip). * Tell Emily you bugged the network, she will tell the player that this data "might come in handy". * However, after that, the reports stop coming in (due to Mr. House removing the bug). * After Emily Ortal has been informed that the bug has been removed, she will still be thankful, and your reputation with the Followers of the Apocalypse will be raised. * With a Barter of 40 or higher, you can get her to give you some medical supplies. Reward * +500 XP * Followers of the Apocalypse fame ;Possibly * 2 doctor's bag * 2 Med-X * 2 Jet * 5 stimpak * 2 super stimpak * 2 Today's Physician Quest stages Notes * The Courier can tell Mr. House that they have been given a bug before it could be installed, and he will tell the player character to go ahead and try, but he will find it and disable it within 30 seconds. * After the quest it is possible for the player character to tell Mr. House that his network was deliberately bugged, House will say that he "already noticed it, and removed it in 39.735 seconds", indicating that it is useless to bug his network. * After returning to Emily to talk about the bug, it will open up dialogue options (some of which require a 35 Speech check) to learn that Benny had approached her in order to restore a securitron, presumably Yes Man. He wanted her to link it to Mr. House's data network, but to make it invisible to the network because of the fact that in the event that Mr. House detects a rogue device on his network, he remotely fries it. You also learn that this is her second attempt to extract data from the network. * This quest starts even if Mr. House is already dead, and will end exactly the same way. * However, the quest will fail if you kill Mr. House after starting it. Simply disabling Mr. House won't fail the quest, and oddly the bug will still be found and disconnected. * The Barter check during this quest is one of the few times your character's name is mentioned. * " " is an option available from several terminals across the Mojave Wasteland. It was originally designed to be part of this quest. A quest stage (still in GECK) would have required the player to perform the override on all three terminals before bugging the terminal in the casino level. That quest stage is now skipped, and the player can just talk to Emily and continue. There are four terminals with this option: ** Anthony House's office at the H&H Tools Factory. ** House Resort at Camp Golf, enter, forward hallway, then to the right of Chief Hanlons' office. ** New Vegas Steel, in the first room. ** In an office of the New Vegas Central sewers. * If Arcade Gannon is your active companion at the time you receive this quest, he will sarcastically react to the fact that Emily does not acknowledge him at all, even though he was present and they are members of the same organization. Once you go inside the Lucky 38 after receiving the quest (and therefore leaving the presence of Emily), Arcade will pretend to greet Emily as a fellow member of the Followers and mockingly agree to help infiltrate the Lucky 38. Behind the scenes "When the Moon Comes over the Mountain" was a popular song published in 1931 and written by Howard Johnson, Harry M. Woods, and Kate Smith. Bugs * After completing the quest Emily will remain outside the casino and you can talk to her to learn about the first attempt on hacking Mr. House's network. A 35 speech level dialogue option eventually becomes available that will remain in the dialogue list even after granting the player the reward for selecting (experience, completion of speech towards challenges). This allows the player to get credit for completing speech challenges (the Experience Points for completing the speech option is only given once however). Note that ending the conversation will block any further communication (and thus exploitation) although Emily will remain in front of the Lucky 38. * Emily may enter the Lucky 38 to present this quest, when doing Act II before doing Act I. * You can still get the quest after killing Mr. House, it does not change dialogues with Emily. * Even if you have installed Yes Man on Mr House's computer system, Emily will still tell you Mr. House disabled the bug 30 seconds after installing it. * This quest can be given twice, but the second time the quest is given the player will not be able to access the terminal behind the bar in the VIP lounge. Therefore, the player cannot continue the quest. * Once you have bugged the terminal and you exit the Lucky 38, Emily Ortal may not be outside. * After bugging the computer, Emily may enter the Lucky 38 casino to ask the player if they have completed their task. * If the player has not planted the bug in a certain time, Emily will remind them as they leave a room, including inside the Lucky 38. Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas Followers of the Apocalypse quests de:Wenn der Mond über dem Turm steht es:La luna pasa sobre la torre ru:Когда луна восходит над башней uk:Коли місяць сходить над вежею